


Say it Again, Baby

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, Praise Kink, Smut, Submissive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), dominant Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), kind of soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Through a strange set of circumstances, Alastor became Angel Dust’s willing servant. Because of this, Alastor is hopelessly devoted to the spider, and wants to serve him in any way possible.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 47





	Say it Again, Baby

There wasn’t much of a reason why, but the Radio Demon was hopelessly devoted to Angel Dust. Alastor’s powers had been fading, and because of this, the spider had helped Alastor hundreds of times in the past, and the two wound up making a deal. Angel would give Alastor constant protection, and in return, the Radio Demon gave Angel his few remaining powers, as well as offered to be his servant for all eternity. The spider had said that wasn’t necessary, but Alastor insisted making it a part of the deal. So now, Angel Dust was quickly becoming one of hell’s most powerful forces and Alastor was his faithful companion. And the two of them couldn’t have been happier. 

Alastor finished up doing what he needed to do for the day and went over to Angel Dust. "I've finished everything, master," the deer smiled. “Thank ya, baby. Ya know ya don’t gotta do anything ya don’t wanna do though,” Angel replied. "I know. But I want to do everything for you, master. You deserve it," said Alastor. “Well aren’t ya the sweetest thing?” Angel asked, before he kissed his forehead. “I don’t know what I’d do without ya,” he continued. Alastor’s tail started wagging at the kiss. “I just want to serve you," he said. “And ya do so good with that,” Angel smiled, before stroking his tail. “Do ya like when I do this, baby?” he asked. Alastor moaned and dropped his head to Angel’s chest fluff, nodding. “Good. Cause I ain’t stopping anytime soon. Ya deserve it after all ya hard work today,” the spider continued, as he kept stroking. 

"You're too good for me, master," sighed Alastor. Angel went on to make two of his upper hands stroke Alastor’s ears. “Well ya deserve it, baby. Ya so sweet and pretty,” he said, before pausing. “Speaking of pretty, I see ya wearing the dress I picked out for ya. Ya like it?” Angel asked. Alastor smiled and nodded. “Yes, master. I do. It’s nice. Fits me to a T. Thank you very much,” he said. “Hey, I want the best for my baby. And ya look so nice in it,” smiled Angel, as Alastor’s tail wagged a bit more. “Thank you, master. Thank you for everything,” he said. He shuddered into Angel’s touch, as he kept gently stroking the tail. “Ya welcome, baby,” Angel said, before he paused. “I think ya deserve something nice. Would ya like that, Alastor?” he asked, causing Alastor to let out a whine. "Yes, please, master,” he answered. 

“What if I made ya wait for it?” Angel grinned, as he simply kept petting him. "Ang~ Master~," Alastor moaned. “If ya really want it, tell me. Tell me how bad ya want me, baby,” said Angel, as he kept gently running his hands along the ears and tail. "I want it so badly, master. I want to feel your beautiful body and incredible touch. I want it so badly, master. I want you so badly, master. Please give me something nice, master," Alastor pleaded. “Well, since ya asked so nicely...” Angel smiled, before he kissed him. He placed one of his hands on the small of the deer’s back and used it to pull him closer as he kept kissing him. Alastor let out a whimper, then he kissed his master back hungrily. Angel smiled against his lips as he brushed a hand down Alastor’s chest, and Alastor just clung to Angel tightly; kissing him as if it was the greatest honor he’d ever be given.

After a little bit, Angel pulled away and looked down at him. “Were gonna take a little break from that. Alright? Undress me, baby,” he smiled. Alastor whined softly and started to slide Angel’s jacket off of his shoulders. Once he did that, he went to remove the spider’s tie and pants. “You’re magnificent,” Alastor whispered. “Ya the sweetest thing. Go on, show me how much ya love me,” grinned Angel. Alastor smiled and kissed his cheek, then he trailed kisses across his cheek, nose, other cheek and then his jaw. "Beautiful," Alastor whispered, before moving down to his neck. "Incredible,” he said. “Aww, baby,” Angel sighed, enjoying the moment. "Angel. My master," Alastor whispered. He sucked and nipped at Angel’s neck as he left kisses against it. "Beautiful," he said quietly, trailing kisses along the spider’s collar bone. 

After a while, Alastor stopped kissing along Angel and simply looked up at him. “Master? Could you please undress me?” the deer asked. “Alright. Since ya such a good boy. I want ya to enjoy this, baby. Cause I certainly will~,” Angel purred. He undid the zipper slowly, and as soon as he did, Angel slid the straps off of Alastor’s shoulders. He gently pulled the dress down past Alastor’s hips, and soon enough, it was on the floor. As soon as the deer was out of it, Angel started to lovingly feel along his body. “Ya so pretty, baby,” the spider whispered. "Angel~," Alastor moaned. “And now for the fun part,” Angel grinned, before picking him up bridal style. Alastor giggled softly at getting picked up, before Angel and kissed him again. Alastor smiled into the kiss, then Angel carried him over to the bed, gently placing him down. 

“Know what I want ya to do now? I want ya to suck my dick. Unless ya don’t want to....” Angel started. "I can do it, master. I want to do it!" said Alastor. “Then do it,” Angel whispered. Alastor quickly knelt down in front of him and took a hold of his dick before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking, his hand working the bottom, trying to take Angel down further. “Oh Alastor~,” moaned Angel. Alastor took him down half way and bopped his head, taking his master in more each time. “Ahh Alastor holy shit,” Angel breathed, moaning louder. Finally, Alastor took him all in and looked up at Angel with glazed eyes. “Ohhh Alastor~,” Angel said, as he threw his head back. “Ah holy fuck, al,” he moaned. 

Alastor started to bop his head. Angel moaned again and thrusted his hips a little against the deer’s mouth, and Alastor choked slightly. “Alastor~,” Angel breathed. Alastor’s tail was thumping away and his ears were standing at full attention. He continued to bop his head up and down, applying suction and his tongue when needed. “Al....ya such a good boy,” Angel moaned, and his head was still all the way back. “Ya my good boy,” he whispered. Alastor hummed happily and took Angel all the way back down again. After a while of that, Alastor was still down there and his master was still in ecstasy. It was then Angel figured it was time to change things up. 

“Alastor....baby......I want to make ya mine. I want all of hell to know it,” Angel whispered. Alastor pulled off of him with a pop. "Hm?" he hummed, completely blitzed out. “Just get on the bed, okay baby?” Angel asked. "Yes, master," replied Alastor, before he did so. “Now....I want ya to get ready, okay?” Angel asked, as he went for the lube. “I want ya to scream my name,” he grinned, before applying it. “Just let me know when ya all ready,” the spider finished. “I’m ready, master. I don’t want to wait any longer,” begged Alastor. Angel kissed him, then he slowly and carefully, put his fingers in him. "Angel~," Alastor gasped. Angel kept moving his fingers along, making sure to touch Alastor’s more sensitive areas. “Say it louder, baby. I wanna hear ya,” Angel purred. "Angel~," moaned Alastor, as his master continued to scissor him. Angel kissed his neck, then whispered in his ear. “One more time for good measure? I want all of hell to hear ya,” he said. "Angel!~" Alastor exclaimed. 

“Very good, baby,” Angel said, before taking his fingers out. “Want more of that, or do ya want my dick?” he asked, before Alastor whined loudly. "Mhm, anything you give me is a treasure, master," the deer answered. Angel smirked and kissed his neck again. “Thank ya, baby. But I know what ya really want,” he purred, before lining up and entering him. Alastor gasped and then started to moan. "Mhm, master~," he moaned. “That’s right, baby. Ya all mine. Whos ya master? Go on, say it,” Angel said, before thrusting. "Angel!" Alastor exclaimed. “Ya such a good boy,” purred Angel, kissing his neck. “So nice and good for me,” he grinned, before thrusting again.  
"ANGEL!" Alastor moaned. Angel grabbed Alastor’s dick with another hand and started to stroke him. “Ya all mine. Nobody else’s. Ya my little fawn, Alastor. And I’m gonna keep making ya whimper like one,” said Angel, before he sped up what he was doing.

"Angel, angel angel!" Alastor shouted. Angel kept kissing him and stroking him. “Ya beautiful and sweet and so...so....perfect for me,” he said, thrusting on every other word. "I'm yours, Angel. I'm yours," breathed Alastor. “Yep. All mine. Forever and ever,”Angel replied. A few thrusts later, Angel was still stroking Alastor. “Are ya close, baby?” he asked. "So close, master. Please," Alastor answered. “I think one more outta do it,” Angel grinned, before thrusting hard. "Angel!" exclaimed Alastor, just before he came. “Good job, baby.” Angel whispered, before he kissed his cheek. “I was close too,” he finished, coming not long after that. 

"Angel~," Alastor whispered, before Angel gave him a peck on the lips. “Did ya like that, baby?” asked the spider. "It was incredible..," Alastor nodded. “Ya welcome. Ya deserve it, Al,” Angel replied. "Hmm," Alastor hummed, as he pulled Angel down on top of him and cuddled into the spider. Angel held onto him tightly. “I love ya, bambino,” he said. "I love you too, cher," Alastor returned. “We gotta do it like that again,” Angel smiled. "Hm?" hummed the deer. “I wanna do the dominant bits more often,” Angel grinned, before kissing him softly. "I'm sure that can be arranged," Alastor replied, once the two pulled away. “Good. I mean...I like when you do it too. Ya sexy when ya do it,” said Angel, causing his boyfriend to blush brightly. "Thank you, mon cherie," he said. 

“There’s that adorable blush I love so much,” Angel giggled, before he kissed Alastor’s cheek. "You're simply beautiful, mon Ange," replied Alastor, only blushing more. His sweet words had caused Angel to blush, giving his fur an even pinker tint. “Aww quit it. Now ya got me started,” he said. "It's only the truth," Alastor smiled. “Hm. I love ya,” Angel said. "I love you too," replied Alastor. Angel cuddled up to him and yawned a little. “Well shit now I’m tired,” he said. Alastor grinned before yawning himself. "Me too," he said. “Well at least we’re sleeping at the same time,” Angel smiled, before holding him tightly. “I love ya, Al.” he said, with his eyes starting to close. “I love you too, Angel. Pleasant dreams,” Alastor replied, before the two of them ended up succumbing to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the long awaited sequel to “You Belong to Me, Darling”
> 
> And yes, of course I made this one with my friend 💕


End file.
